


Am I That Much Of A Burden?

by TaeKookie_ah



Category: Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler
Genre: Fluff, Fluff Fic, M/M, Other, kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 08:04:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6696658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaeKookie_ah/pseuds/TaeKookie_ah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been a whole year since earl Ciel Phantomhive had become a demon. So why was Sebastian ignoring him? Why was Sebastian being so obsurd! Not even looking Ciel in the eye, and when he did, all Ciel could see was a flash off anger. Then Sebastian would go back to his abnormally quiet, vacant facade. Ciel confronts him one day about this, refusing to go on like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Disgrace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hellopandadreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellopandadreams/gifts).



> *bleh!*  
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Black Butler....or do I???? NOOOT ! T.T
> 
> This is a request from 'Justarandomperson'*nice name by da way* , so thank you for requesting!!!

Ciel's P.O.V.

What has gotten into Sebastian? He is acting as if a am a stranger or a bug that he wants to just swipe out of existence. He answers my requests with the shortest of responses, and we never conversate out side of that! Nor does Sebastian even look me in the eye anymore. 

Sebastian's stopped smiling around the mansion.He's stopped giving me sarcastic remarks. Oh, how I just want to see him smile again. Why is he acting like that anyway? Could it really be...because....I am a demon?  
Ciel was so deep in thought that he didn't even notice Sebastian standing behind him.  
"Bocchan?" Sebastian asked in a dead tone. This scared Ciel so bad he almost fell out of his chair when he jumped in surprise and fright.   
"Tell me..." Ciel whispered.  
"Bocchan?" Sebastian asked, as if it were routine, no emotion whatsoever.  
"Please tell me ,Sebastian. Am I a disgrace to you?" Ciel turned and faced Sebastian. Ciel's heeart skipped a beat in hope when Sebastian's face showed momentary surprise.  
"My lord?" Sebastian asked once more.  
"STOP IT, Goddamnitt, talk to me Sebastian!" Ciel sputtered angrily.  
"Yes, my lord.........What is it you mean by disgrace? I do not find you a disgrace."Sebastian said with lifeless eyes.  
"Liar!" Ciel growled and slapped Sebastian across the face, " What other reason could you have for ignoring me?Acting as if all you could do in your life is serve me?"   
Ciel found himself thinking,'I want Sebastian back! Just give him back!'  
"Bocchan, I..." Sebastian started.  
"Do you hate me? Is it because I am a demon know, like you? Do you hate me because you cannot have my soul for yet another life time? Why Sebastian, tell me why!?!?" Ciel's eyes watered on their own accords.  
"Bocchan, I do not hate you." Sebastian said in a soft tone.  
"Then why..." Ciel whispered, tired of yelling. He was actually crying? How immature. Ciel scolded himself and wiped his eyes on his sleeve in an unformal, childish manner.  
"Bocchan..."


	2. Isn't This What You Want?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciel is overwhelmed with unknown feelings, and cannot co-op. He just.......snaps in two...on the ground far below. T.T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I definitly own Kuroshitsuji. Not. If I did, Sebastian would end up crying in the first season, and then there would never have to be a second and third...ish?

"Bocchan...no..I dont hate you. I am just.." Sebastian started.  
"Get out..." Ciel whispered, too tired from yelling.  
"What was that my lord?" Sebastian's eyebrows furrowed together.  
"GET OUT! Leave me! This is an order, let me be! Don't come near me for any reason!" Ciel shouted then sniffled.  
"Yes, my lord." Sebastian answered with a grim face. He turned and walked swiftly out of Ciel's office's french doors, closing them sofly behind him with a light click.  
\-------Ciel's P.O.V-------------------  
I was right. I should have known...Sebastian truely must dispise me. Why else would he act that way?   
I walked, stumbling to the office's window. On the 7th floor. My weak limbs could barely pry it open and up due to mental fatigue. As I leaned out the window, farther, and farther...I knew what I was doing. I could almost feel the string of my life grow tighter and tighter with every ounce of weight I put out of the window.Then, my string was floating. And I was plummeting 7 stories. My mind was foggy. My throat was too dry. And my life was to come to an end. I knew Sebastian wouldn't...no COULDN'T even if he wanted to save me. My previous order prevented him. My eyepatch was torn off of my face by the violent wind whipping across my body. I could not breath. This is what you want, right Sebastian? For me to be out of your way. Then so be it. I am far from saving, Sebastian, this is for you. The ground drew near and I closed my eyes........................................................................................  
Watching from afar was a man, dressed clad in black. This man was shedding tears like no other.  
"My Ciel...I never hated you..I only ignored you because I loved you." The man cries in silence.  
"I never wanted you to feel this way.."He cried, stumbling with great speed to the spot where Ciel collided with the earth. His body had evaporated already. The man wept with pain stricken eyes, never leaving that spot for the rest of his existence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plz comment! I also love Kudos! ^^

**Author's Note:**

> Plz comment! It is greatly appreciated! ^^


End file.
